


Ray's Toes

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Au. Ray wears sandals.





	Ray's Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: sunglasses and sandals

Finch sat in The Library working on computer code. As the computer screen filled with ones and zeros he smiled; he was in his element.

He heard foot steps coming up to his office and sure enough Ray and Bear came into the room.

'What's up? You get anything on the new number?' Ray asked as he lowered his sunglasses and looked at Harold.

'Oh yes. I have found quite a bit of information on Mr. Smith.'

'Cool. Cool. Just let me change and I'll get at 'er.'

Finch looked at Ray and saw that he was wearing him regular clothes. His Chicago Bulls shirt was tight and showed off his chest. Finch looked down before the thought of Ray's chest affected him. As he looked down, he noticed that Ray was wearing a pair of wooden sandals. His toes were long and slender and Finch found that he couldn't look away.

'You okay, Finch?' Ray asked.

Finch tore his eyes away from Ray's toes and looked up. 'You are wearing sandals.'

'Yeah. It's hot and it makes my feet sweat in shoes. I'll change before I track down the new number. I got a pair of shoes around here.'

'Ah, I see. That seems extremely practical.'

Ray grinned as he pushed his sunglasses up, covering his eyes. 'Yeah, that's me Mr. Practical. Come on, Bear let's get getting.'

Ray and Bear left and Finch went back to his coding, but couldn't shake images of Ray. If he was good at human interaction he would tell Ray how he felt, but that was an area he was lacking in.

Later that night, Finch dreamed of Ray's slender toes.


End file.
